


Food for the Soul

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A network of tunnels beneath the surface of a dead world leads to a slight change of perspective for Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food for the Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wanted_A_Pony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanted_A_Pony/gifts).



> Written for:  
>  **mcsheplets** 211: network  
>  **trope_bingo** prompt: Perspective flip
> 
> For **Wanted_A_Pony** as a small thanks for all the comments and kudos.

The network of tunnels ran for miles beneath the surface of the planet, not unlike those of the Genii, though the Baxan had made no pretense of life remaining on their world by leaving farmers on the surface. Everything was deep below ground and so well shielded that even the sophisticated Ancient scanners had missed detecting them.

Like Ronon's people, the Baxan had tried to fight back and were used as another example to the rest of the galaxy. The surface was a wasteland of blackened rock from the last attack by the Wraith over a thousand years ago, and still barren. Teyla assumed the Baxan had scattered to the four corners of the galaxy just like the Satedan.

It was pure fluke that they stumbled upon a deep shaft while searching for rare Naquadah-rich minerals required to power parts of Atlantis. The geology survey team had gone deeper still only to be surprised when armed guards surrounded them. Fortunately, the Baxan were not as crazy as the Genii, or maybe they had seen Rogers using an Ancient scanner and thought the Ancestors had returned to save them - finally.

Rodney hated to be the bearer of bad news but the Baxan council took it pretty well, all things considered. They had no reason to trust the new Lanteans but Teyla convinced them to let the Geology survey team go, and she extended an invitation on behalf of Woolsey for members of the council to visit Atlantis.

Of course there was a catch. For every high placed member of the council accepting the invite to tour Atlantis, one high ranking Lantean had to go deep, deep below the surface of the Baxan homeworld.

"What they mean is they want a hostage," Rodney whispered to John angrily, fuming because on a like-for-like basis, the Baxan Chief of Science equated to him.

John merely shrugged and smiled back at Scientist Warvin, who was too far away to overhear but looked concerned.

"Don't mind him. He's claustrophobic."

Warvin straightened, his quick understanding easing the tension in his strong features.

"There are some among us who have difficulty with the more enclosed spaces. Let me ease your fears by taking you to see our Grow Chambers."

Grow chambers, Rodney mouthed.

"Lead on," John replied, not really needing to lay on the charm as it seemed to come as natural to him as breathing.

The narrow corridor that was barely wide enough for two people to pass slowly widened, and the trickle of people increased. Ahead of them was a wall of darkness but as they reached the end of the now wide thoroughfare, the wall was rolled back and ahead of them Rodney could see sunlight. Except it couldn't be the sun because they were several miles underground. When he stepped through the doorway the sight ahead took his breath away. The cavern was immense, perhaps the size of more than a dozen baseball pitches. It was all fertile land that even included several groves of fruit trees. Rodney's scanner confirmed the light overhead was mimicking the sun.

"Reminds me of that movie, ' _Journey to the Center of the Earth_ ', John remarked, but all Rodney could do was nod in agreement, completely awed by what the Baxan had accomplished.

They spent the day walking in the small park area, filled with plants grown for their beauty and scent rather than for more practical uses.

"The heart and soul need replenishment too," Warvin stated, justifying the space taken up by the park.

Normally Rodney would have complained about the pollen but having seen the devastation on the surface, the beautifully maintained park and accompanying gardens was breathtaking in a different way.

***

They returned to Atlantis the following day, in exchange for the Baxans, and Rodney could tell they were just as impressed with Atlantis as he had been with their underground world.

At the debriefing, Woolsey smiled rather sagely. "They don't have a lot to trade as they need all their crops to feed their own people."

"They have small seams of the minerals we require," Lorne added. "It's not much but better than nothing."

"They have knowledge," Rodney piped up, frowning at the look of surprise on most faces. "Fine, I may be the smartest man in two galaxies but even I have my limitations. We have hydroponics bays full of dead plants and they have created an entire ecosystem miles below the surface of a devastated, inhospitable world."

"Rodney's right," John added. "We could grow our own food if we got the main hydroponics bays up and running, and they have been doing that for centuries." He paused. "And we need a park."

***

Later than night while curled up together with John's head on his chest, Rodney smiled as he petted John's messy hair.

"A park?"

He felt a movement that could have been a small shrug. John's skateboard was in line of sight, and he thought of the number of times he had watched John and a few others skating around on the smoother surface of the west pier. He'd seen others walking along the barren piers, looking for some peace of mind. Even he had succumbed once or twice when troubled or feeling lost, or grieving, staring out across the blue of the ocean because he wanted some connection to the natural world.

Warvin had said, ' _The heart and soul need replenishment too_ ', and despite his normal aversion to soft sciences, Rodney truly understood his words.

Atlantis was his home now, and John's too; together once they finally acknowledged the connection between them that went deeper than mere friends and colleagues. They were back in Pegasus having saved Earth from a wraith superhive, better resourced than ever now Earth had a small but frightening taste of the enemy at the gate. They were the sentinel standing between the wraith and Earth but also a new hope for those in Pegasus who had lived so long beneath the scourge.

"I'd... like a park." Rodney murmured, and he knew he had said the right thing when John surged up and kissed him hard.

END  
 


End file.
